


Seven Years

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: They say the soul refreshes itself every seven years...





	Seven Years

~Zero~

The bundle of blankets squirmed resiliently as the baby within cooed happily, arms flailing innocently as he remained tucked safely in the arms of his mother as they entered the nursery. Righting the child to rest its blond head on her shoulder as she moved around the room soothingly bouncing the child in her arms as she tried to lull it to sleep. The babbling growing quieter as the rhythmic motions began rocking him to sleep.

Stepping past the large cheval glass that was propped in the corner, she kept her eyes shut as she hummed a calming melody to the child and remained unaware of the reflection shining back at her. Another woman of similar height and build rocked her own child in the exact same motions as her; both women completely oblivious of their identical actions.

A final turn, and a gentle rock had the blond haired baby glancing over his mother's shoulder with wide blue eyes, staring curiously at the baby that stared back at him in the mirror; its own amber eyes unwavering.

~Seven~

The door to the young boy's bedroom slammed open with adolescent ferocity as a blond boy came whirling into his room at a hectic pace. Toy airplane held high above his head as he replicated fighter jet noises with his mouth, turning sharply he imitated a Gatling gun as he rounded on some of the toys on the floor and kicked them over in wake of the toy plane's destruction.

Swivelling on his heel to continue running, his light up sneakers paused sharply as he stared at the large mirror sitting in the corner of his room and the green-haired boy staring back at him. Paused in much the same way he was, but with a large foam sword trailing from his lax hand as he stared back at Sanji with a frown.

Sanji tilted his head to one side, the other boy doing almost the same but not quite as early before righting it much faster than the blond as he dropped his sword altogether. Slowly straightening his own head, Sanji frowned in confusion as the normal reflection of his young self was replaced by what was clearly another boy; another boy that was in a bedroom nearly identical to his own.

“Who're you?!” The green-haired boy shouted suddenly, taking an aggressive step towards the glass and causing Sanji to take a reciprocating step backwards out of fear. Dropping his toy plane he heavily debated calling out for his mother as the boy stepped even closer, this time pressing a finger against the mirror as he repeated, “I said, who're you?!”

Sanji could see the whirl of the boy's finger pressed against the mirror, almost as though he were behind a pane of glass rather than inside of his mirror. Despite his fear of the ludicrousness of the situation, it seemed that the other child could not pass through the glass.

“I-I'm Sanji.” Sanji finally managed, stuttering at first before raising his chin confidently at the other boy, “Who're you?”

The other kid clearly had not been expecting Sanji to talk, and if he had, had apparently not been prepared for having to reciprocate the question. Floundering for a moment before saying snottily, “Mom says not to talk to strangers.”

Sanji stomped his foot irritably, “I told you my name!”

“Yeah,” The kid taunted before sticking out his tongue, “Well, you're a stupidhead then.”

“Nu-uh!” Sanji whined petulantly, “You're the stupidhead; take that back!”

“Make me.” The other boy jeered.

Sanji hadn't realized it, but in the time they had been arguing he had slowly inched closer to the mirror until he was barely a foot away as he glared at the other boy. Anger draining from him as he once more realized that the boy was within the mirror; where he really shouldn't have been able to be. Reaching out a hand, he placed it fully on the glass and gave an experimental push; to no avail, looking up at the other boy as he muttered, “I can't.”

“How'd you get in there anyway?” The boy asked, much more kindly than he had been acting before; his aggressive front clearly an act as his curiosity got the better of him.

“I'm not in anything; I'm in my room.” Sanji corrected, “How'd you get in my mirror?”

The green-haired boy shrugged, “I dunno.”

“Well...” Sanji trailed off, eyes falling to the sword the other boy had discarded, “Wanna play?”

“Sure.” The boy grinned happily before supplying, “I'm Zoro.”

~Fourteen~

Sanji froze in his tracks as he processed what he had just seen, assuring himself it must have been a trick of the light despite the glimmer of recognition that was sparked deep inside. Taking three careful steps backward he glanced up until he was once more in view of the mirror and watched in awe as the reflection did the same.

One disbelieving step forward and the green-haired reflection mimicked it. Another and again. Until finally Sanji stood in front of the mirror staring into those amber eyes that had haunted him for years. The visage of the boy opposite that had been the cause of him seeing dozens of therapists as his seven year old self shrieked about how he had seen a boy in the mirror; how he had been real.

For some time now he had convinced himself it had all been in his head...

Raising a tentative hand, the green-haired boy followed his motion as they each placed a hand to the glass with furtive curiosity. Fingertips just grazing the mirror as the hand of the other boy did the same, their fingers lining up eerily as memories from Sanji's early childhood were called back with shocking clarity. Of that one day he had spent playing with the boy in his mirror before he had disappeared, never to appear again, until now.

Looking down at his hand his gaze trailed up the long, thin bend of his fingers to where the pads were pressed lightly against the glass, and then followed the reflection's back down. The thicker fingers riddled with callouses and the skin a shade darker than his own as he followed the wrist up the arm until finally settling on the boy opposite him; finding him staring at Sanji before the blond could even raise his head.

“You are real...” Sanji murmured quietly, still not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. All matter of psychologists and psychiatrists had assured him that it had all been in his head, and yet there was a familiarity between them that spanned a lifetime. 

“You...” The reflection muttered shortly before a scowl replaced his boyish features, the anger twisting his face and aging it years as he retracted his hand as though burned, “It's you!”

Sanji was taken aback by the sudden rage from the other boy and immediately recoiled, unsure what to expect. Though if his childhood memory served him correctly there wasn't much he could do; the glass of the mirror separated them indefinitely and nothing could be done to contact the other in anyway.

“W-what...” Sanji choked out breathlessly, vaguely remembering the grouchiness of the boy from seven years prior, “What'd I do?”

“You can't be here!” Zoro accused lividly, “You're not real!”

At that, Sanji got indignant, snapping icily, “The hell I'm not!”

“Do you have any--” Zoro began loudly, before casting a furtive glance around and stepping closer to the mirror to utter sharply under his breath, “Do have any idea how much shit I got into for talking about my imaginary friend that lived in the mirror?!”

Imaginary friend...

“You don't think I feel the same way?” Sanji balked, realizing with stark clarity that somehow he and this boy must have went through the same ordeal these past seven years. No one believing them, parents tormented over a child they were certain must be out of their mind, “You don't think my parents thought I was crazy too?!”

“You're not real.” Zoro grouched again, though he seemed more intent on convincing himself than Sanji, “This is all in my head.”

“I'm just as real as you are!” Sanji goaded in annoyance, “We proved that much seven years ago.”

“You can't convince me of anything.” Zoro snapped back heatedly, turning as though making to leave but pausing with a frustrated scowl on his face. Sanji could relate to the roiling emotions in the other boy, still just as scared that this was all in his head and he was actually crazy.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Sanji asked finally, alluding to both their parents; maybe if they saw what Sanji was seeing right now they would believe him. Although what if all they would see was a deluded child reflected back at them; the pain they had finally laid to rest over the past several years being forced to resurface.

“And risk them not seeing you?” Zoro asked rhetorically with a hysterical snort, “Have them lock me up or go back to therapy? Nooo, thank you.”

“Fine.” Sanji agreed shortly, shoving his hands in his pockets, “What do you wanna do then?”

Zoro deflated as he clearly had not thought that far ahead, glancing around hopelessly before levelling on Sanji and shrugging, “What you been up to?”

And just like that the barrier of tension between them fell and they began conversing with the ease of old friends, sharing stories of their lives and discussing the mirror to an endless extent. Realizing how much their lives had somehow managed to mimic each others – unsure of what it meant but respecting the bond nonetheless – as though they had acted like mirrored reflections of each other for seven years despite being unable to see one another.

By the time night had fallen and the day was reaching its end they knew it wouldn't be long until the mirror's connection would fade. Just like when they were seven – when Sanji had laid in bed long after his parents had put him to sleep – conversing with the boy in the mirror until the clock struck midnight and they had both faded from the others sight.

“Do you think we'll disappear again?” Sanji asked quietly, knowing the answer already but hoping that maybe there was a chance he could hold onto this glimmer of happiness a bit longer. He didn't know what it was about this other child, but he felt like a lost part of him that he had finally recovered. He never wanted to let it go.

“Probably.” Zoro intoned sullenly.

“I won't forget you this time.” Sanji stated firmly, reaching out a hand a placing his palm against the mirror, “Promise you won't either!”

A shrewd smile glanced across Zoro's face as he was clearly fighting his habitual frown and his enjoyment over Sanji's behaviour was showing through. Reaching out his own hand so it touched the mirror, they aligned their hands so they almost could pass for reflections of each other.

“See ya?” Sanji mumbled, the infliction at the end turning the farewell into a question as he stared hopefully at the other boy.

“In seven years.” Zoro promised with a grin as the clock struck midnight and slowly the connection began to fade until all Sanji saw was his own reflection.

~Twenty-One~

Sanji paced nervously in his bedroom as the time ticked ever closer to midnight, questioning everything about the situation he currently found himself. While he trusted the memories of his fourteen year old self, it was hard not to begin questioning the credulity of his eagerness as the years had gone by. Zoro and him had only met twice in their lifetime and yet he still clung hopefully to the idea that the other man he distantly remembered was going to be waiting on the other side of the mirror for him in a few minutes time.

But what if Zoro wasn't there yet? What if he was being too eager by waiting until the very start of the day? Would Zoro think him weird for being so punctual about a potential multi-dimensional date? And what if he was completely over thinking this whole thing and Zoro didn't think of their connection the same way he had? What if Zoro had forgotten...?

Sanji finally forced himself to stop his pacing, reminding himself of everything he knew about the bond and that regardless of what the other man had been up to the past seven years they would likely hit it off just like last time. There was an unspoken friendship that had sparked between them since childhood that didn't seem to be affected by the flow of time.

Legs folding underneath himself, he lowered into a casual cross-legged seat on the floor and leaned his elbows against his knees in agitation. If Zoro happened to be asleep then he would leave the man alone and go to his own bed for the night, however his previous encounters with the man had proven that despite being totally different people; their movements were mirrored. That meant that surely Zoro was sitting somewhere else, facing his own mirror as he counted down the minutes, just as Sanji was doing.

As the clock struck midnight a shift seemed to take over the mirror, minute differences in the bedroom reflected were noted as it became more obviously a room belonging to someone other than Sanji. A few more passing seconds as his reflection shifted and the green haired boy was presented before him, and Sanji's sigh of relief got caught in his throat as he instinctively wanted to inhale at the visage of the man sitting opposite him.

Seven years had transformed the specky bean-pole of a teenager into a ravishing sight to behold. Shoulders nearly twice as broad as when he was fourteen were now sculpted with defined lines as he sat with his arms crossed in front of him. A blue tanktop was stretched agonizing over the man's equally massive chest as Sanji was beginning to feel a little irked in comparison to the sight the other man had become.

Head tilting to the side a large jovial grin split the man's face and it had Sanji's previous worried thoughts melting away as he could only feel the happiness that swelled within him at the sight. There was no explanation as to why or how, but the link through the mirror was more than just that; there was some soul tugging urge that bound him to this other person in ways he could never fully describe.

“Hey...” Sanji finally managed thickly, despite only truly meeting this person two other times in his entire life; it felt like seeing a long lost friend.

“Yo.” Zoro supplied easily with a charming smile, and just like that Sanji felt like a new wave of life had just been breathed into him.

~Twenty-Eight~

Sanji and Zoro met again, and the past seven years have erased the final minute details of childishness from Zoro as he had become a man. All broad with sharp angles and bravado from a person currently in the prime of his life as he greeted Sanji with a smile that could shatter worlds.

And Sanji's soul felt renewed simply by looking at – seeing him again – as each year apart had been akin to being stranded in a desert with no water. Zoro's presence refreshing him, breathing new life into him, as he cherished every passing second he spent in front of that mirror with the other man.

Stories of life and loss shared as they talk about everything and anything as Sanji was certain that this moment that they shared was true happiness. Nothing in his drab, dreary life could compare; if this was what love was like he would gladly endure whatever hell just for a taste.

“See ya...” Sanji mumbled quietly against the glass as he stared up into Zoro's enchanting amber eyes for what was to be the last time for nearly a decade. Memorizing the arcs and waves of hazel interspersing with the light gold as he wished he never had to stop gazing at them.

“In seven years...” Zoro amended with a gentle smile, and as the clock struck midnight it was at the last thing Sanji saw of the other man as he slowly faded away. As the mirror began to resemble his own reflection he shut his eyes and clung to the warm face that he longed for.

~Thirty-Five~

Zoro was graying ever-so-slightly at the temples, the little wisps of silver blending with the green magically as Sanji could start to see some of the lines deepening on his face. Weariness finally starting to catch up with him as his body started showing the signs of someone whom had lived a full life.

But unlike the other times, when Zoro smiled at him, Sanji could sense that it wasn't as sincere as the other times; there was a veil of sadness. Sanji knew their lives were the same; which meant they had both dated and been a part of other people's lives, but suddenly Sanji was unsure if after all this time he was certain Zoro had looked as forward to these interactions as much as he had.

“What's wrong?” Sanji immediately asked, and he could already see the guilt forming in Zoro's eyes as he seemed to be finding the resolve to say something.

“W-we,” Zoro began slowly, the words looking like they were tearing him apart and Sanji instantly knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. Shutting his eyes as Zoro continued, “We need to stop this.”

“I live for this day.” Sanji accused bitterly, keeping his eyes shut as he staved off tears, “It's what keeps me going when I want to quit, it helps me back on my feet when I'm defeated; it's the light at the end of the dark tunnel that keeps me pushing forward.”

“Sanji,” Zoro pleaded softly, and Sanji ached as he discerned the agony in the tremble of his voice. Unable open his eyes and look at the mirror as he already knew what he'd find, “We can't exist seven years just to live for one day.”

“I've lived!” Sanji snapped angrily as he finally opened his eyes to level Zoro with an accusing glare, he had done more than enough with his life, and by extension so did Zoro. How could the man say that all that either of them had accomplished hadn't been living?!

“We haven't spent those years living,” Zoro murmured, before correcting regrettably, “At least I haven't.”

Sanji wished the sharp inhale had been less audible, but the words had cut far deeper than he had expected them too. No rejection in the past had ever torn at his soul as painfully as this one had, an ache starting deep inside that he had no clue how he would ever fix.

“I've spent the last twenty-one years of my life existing uselessly as I waited to see you again.” Zoro murmured softly, apologetically, “And I know you've done the same; and it kills me.”

“Don't make decisions on my behalf!” Anger flared in Sanji's chest at Zoro's presumption, still fighting against the sting of inevitable tears, “Don't assume you know what's best for me!”

“I don't want to be the reason you miss out on your life, Sanji.” Zoro urged with a broken sigh, “I can't live knowing I'm letting you waste your life like this...”

The tears clung to the edges of Sanji's eyes desperately as he knew – despite the pain – that everything the other man was saying was true. Sanji had spent the last twenty-one years of his life with his head in clouds waiting on a day once every seven years that was supposed to bring him peace.

“You're right.” Sanji admittedly quietly, nodding painfully as he let his head drop to keep from meeting the agonized stare of the other man, “You're right.”

“I've never understood what made this connection happen – and I don't know how our lives are determined – but if we...” Zoro's words trailed off thickly, taking a heady breath as he pushed forward with a morose tone, “If we choose to forget then perhaps our paths can continue...”

Sanji didn't say anything – couldn't – just accepted the truth of Zoro's words quietly as he tried to fight the crushing, suffocating reality that he was being faced with. When he finally glanced up it was clear in Zoro's eyes that he was feeling the same hopelessness as Sanji was, and it took all of Sanji's resolve to hold to what Zoro wanted and bid the man farewell.

“See ya...” Sanji murmured softly, eyes falling shut to slowly blink away his tears, knowing it was for the best but wishing despite everything to hear Zoro reciprocate the words he had come to cling to. Instead he was only met with silence, and by the time he opened his eyes the connection was lost and only his tear stained face stared back at him.

~Forty-Two~

Sanji found himself sweating nervously in the fitted tuxedo as he stood at the alter next to the fair woman to his right, her beauty and elegance blinding in the church hall as both their families gathered behind them in celebration. Their young son held by Sanji's mother, as their elder daughter stood proudly at her mother's side in a floral dress; a basket of petals in her tiny hands.

The priest continued with the ceremony as Sanji turned to face the woman he had come to love, pulling a gorgeous ring from his pocket and sliding it onto her delicately manicured finger. Staring at her wide adoring eyes, basking in the love she offered him as he heard Zoro's voice ring out in his head.

Live.

“I do.” Sanji affirmed softly even though he knew Zoro could not hear, nor would ever know. The same words sealing their vows as he dipped in and kissed his wife on her loving lips.

~Forty-Nine~

The kids ran about the front yard as Sanji and Conis helped the movers unload their van. Bringing in boxes and crates to fill up their new house and begin their new life together. The swell of joy in his chest a heavy blanket that cast an ever growing shadow on feelings that were nothing more than a distant memory.

~Fifty-Six~

Sanji pulled a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven as he fought his teenage son off with a raised leg while trying to keep his adolescent daughter from climbing his side with an elbow. Conis sat at the table with a cup of tea in hand tittering at the three as the tray tilted dangerously nearly sending cookies spilling onto the floor.

~Sixty-Three~

A sullen hand was placed on Sanji's shoulder as he didn't even need to glance up to know it was the consoling hand of his son, whom eventually gave a small squeeze before turning away. Leaving Sanji alone with the gravestone as he clutched his worn hat in his wrinkling fingers, staring down at the name of his wife scrawled across it in swirling, golden letters.

~Seventy~

Sanji shuffled into the living room as he made for the couch, back weary with age as he passed by the old cheval glass standing in the corner of the room. Pausing as his hand came in contact with the corner of that old piece of wood and sparked decade old memories of a time long near forgotten.

Turning his aged head to look at the mirror, he frowned as he noticed for the first time in several decades a reflection within it that was not his own. A large, weary grin split the face of the man inside the mirror as a Sanji stared in awe at the visage of the person he had not seen for neigh on several decades; that old, distant swell of rejuvenation washing over him.

A radiant smile creased his old, wrinkly face as he settled down in his lounge chair and began to talking to the man again as though thirty years had never even passed. As the night deepened they kept talking and sharing their lives, until they both began to drift into a sleep that neither would wake up from, and as the clock struck midnight the mirror faded until its reflective surface was no more.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for an art trade with the lovely mossybrows she wanted bittersweet, so I think this covers it? Also if you're curious as to the plot of this; I don't even know. I just started writing and this came out. I like to imagine that they were soulmates born in wrong dimensions...


End file.
